Faceoff
by CrimsonObsession
Summary: The Gundam Boys are playing a deadly game...one that involves a great deal of explosives...


July 13, 2001  
Face Off  
  
By Tiffany   
Warnings: shounen-ai, deathfic (sorta)   
Pairings: 1x2 (as if it would be anything else with me ^_^), 3x4  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters don't belong to me. If you think they do, I've got some   
oceanfront property in Arizona you might be interested in. They all belong to Sunrise, Bandai, etc.   
Further disclaimer after the fic.   
  
***  
  
The snow glistened, the midday sunlight reflecting through the small valley, lighting on the surrounding cliffs,   
barely illuminating the crevasse splitting the ground. Inside the rift could be seen a perfect black circle, the   
entrance to a tunnel. Two bridges spanned the distance across the fissure, leading to the small one-door   
one- window cabin on the other side.   
  
It was behind this cabin that a figure crouched, occasionally peering around the corner at the fissure,   
and the other tunnel that cut through the opposite cliff face. He smirked as he heard loud but muffled   
noises coming from that direction. The others were wasting no time, but he was content to let the battle   
come to him.   
  
As if on cue, another man appeared in the cliff tunnel. As he stepped out of the shadows, the sun glinted   
off the massive rocket launcher in his hands, and his firm grip was evidence of his familiarity with it. He   
moved quickly but cautiously, constantly turning to check for the ones he knew would soon follow.   
  
The other man remained hidden behind the cabin, absolutely silent.  
  
The man crossed one of the bridges, keeping his shoulder to the cliff. As his feet touched down on the   
hard-packed snow he raced for a pack of ammunition laying nearby. He barely had time to register the   
cheery voice calling, "Bye, Tro!" before the world went black.  
  
***  
  
Duo resumed his position behind the cabin, looking gleefully at the just-fired grenade launcher in his   
hands before going through his inventory, in preparation for the next target. Replacing the GL 40 with   
a thin metal oval, he headed over to the tunnel. The adrenalin pumping through him after that shot   
made it impossible to wait any longer. Fortunately for him, another man had already shown up.   
  
"Wuffie, 's'that you?" Duo chirruped at the figure standing across the crevasse, who was currently   
pointing a huge shoulder-mounted gun at him.  
  
Wufei responded with a growl, then grinned wolfishly. "I'm going to enjoy this," he called, as he took aim.  
  
"Not as much as me!" Duo leapt out of the way as Wufei fired. With incredible speed he tossed the   
metal object at Wufei and jumped into the fissure, racing for the tunnel. Wufei's curse rang out, followed   
by the explosion of the Sticky grenade.  
  
***  
  
Duo followed the tunnel, until it led to a ramp into the cabin. The muffled explosions were gone, and   
silence again reigned. Darting out into the snow, Duo grabbed some ammo off the ground, then readied   
his trusty grenade launcher for the final showdown.   
  
Heero was waiting across the bridge. He held another grenade launcher, and Duo smiled broadly as he   
stopped at the bridge's opposite end.   
  
"Just you and me?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo laughed. "Ah, I feel sorry for Quatre. But I knew it would come to this." Still smiling, he raised the   
grenade launcher. Heero did the same.   
  
"Any last words?"  
  
"Baka."   
  
"I thought so."  
  
Simultaneously, they fired.  
  
***  
  
'Eliminated by Shnigami.'  
  
'Eliminated by WingZero.'  
  
The words flashed across the television screen, white against black, and Duo clapped Heero on the   
shoulder. "For a first time player, you did pretty damn good," he cried with a laugh.   
  
"I died."  
  
"You did good, though."  
  
"I died."  
  
"What did you say this game was called?" Trowa asked from the couch, where he sat cuddled up   
with Quatre. Their controllers lay forgotten on the floor in front of the TV, next to Duo and Heero.  
  
"'The World is Not Enough.' It's based off an old movie series about a secret agent. Fun, ne?"   
  
"No!" Wufei yelled from the kitchen.   
  
"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport! You're just pissed cause you suck at it." There was the sound of a pot   
hitting the floor, and Duo burst out laughing at the curses that followed, directed mostly at him and his   
'mindless brainwashing joy box from hell.'  
  
"I guess Wuffie's more the Playstation type."  
  
Heero was still staring at the black screen in shock. "I died."   
  
"Aw, Heero, get over it! You did manage to kill me, you know." Heero deigned to look at Duo, instead of   
the TV, which Duo took to be a good sign. "Would it help if I told you you're the first person to have killed me?"   
  
"Hn."  
  
"I thought so. Anybody up for another round?" Wufei walked in with a sandwich and told Duo exactly   
where he could stick that Sticky grenade before storming outside, and Quatre and Trowa had already   
disappeared. Duo pouted for a nanosecond before turning to Heero. "Well, Hee-chan?"   
  
Heero grabbed Duo's braid, dragging him towards the bedroom.   
  
"I've got better games to play."   
***  
Owari ^_~  
  
My bro reintroduced me to 'The World is Not Enough' this week, and we've been having a ball with the   
multiplayer. Just a few hours ago, in fact, just before I wrote this, me and my stepbro killed AI Bots #1   
and #2 200 times on the Frostbite level. It would've been more, but I kept killing myself (and everyone   
in the vicinity) with the Sticky grenades :D. Damn I love that game. Anyhoo, 'The World is Not Enough'   
and it's prequel 'Goldeneye', one of the best games in history (I mean it was in the top five sales list   
consistently from its release as one of the first games on the N64 to just about a year or so ago, I'd   
say that's a pretty damn good game. The first games to push it off the top five, I think, were Pokemon   
red and blue), belong to Eurocom and Rareware, respectively. On their names, I figured 'WingZero' and   
'Shnigami' were appropriate. Yes, I know it's 'Shinigami' but you can only have eight letters. Believe me,   
I know, that's been my name ever since I started playing it again. And I don't think that you can play five   
player multiplayer, but as it's my fic, I say they can ^_^. Ah well, now I need to go play Goldeneye again. 


End file.
